


Discretion in the Act of Love Making

by FreeCakeInTheBreakRoom (doctorcanon)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alvin is a cockblock, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Elle is Ludger's niece, Enthusiastic Consent, Gaius is not a king, Happy Sex, Ludger is a chef, M/M, Mute!Ludger, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sappy themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcanon/pseuds/FreeCakeInTheBreakRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a long distance relationship these days is very difficult. Ludger and Gaius can't see each other as often as they like and when they can, Elle makes it difficult to find any privacy. When they get together for the long weekend, Elle decides to spend the night with Elize and they finally have a night to themselves. Like any couple, they know exactly what they want to do tonight. Unfortunately, so do all their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion in the Act of Love Making

 

They both know what's going to happen tonight but for the sake of decency they act like everything is normal between them. They spend much of the day in Marksburg with Elle and their friends. It's their hope that no one really knows what going on. Sure, Alvin always makes some off color jok toward all the couples even Marcia and Rowen. But Gaius couldn't be bothered with such quips and Ludger's not above smacking the merchant over the head. However, Rowen _might_ have some clue as to what's happening here but he's far too _refined_ and _dignified_ to make such jokes. _Especially_ not to one such as Gaius.

 

“Convenient, this.” Rowen appraises stroking his beard with sage understanding. Gaius turns to him, brow quirked.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“It's the week-end and a long holiday at that. Elle will be spending the next few nights with Elize and Driselle, showing them the city. It _is_ Driselle's first time in the city, after all.” Rowen continues. Gaius says nothing. He's a bit lost as to where Rowen is going with this. “Do you and Ludger have plans tonight? Perhaps a diner our dear chef doesn't have to cook?” The question must be rhetorical because Rowen keeps talking. “With Elle away from the apartment, why, you two could do just about _anything_.”

 

“If you're implying what I think you are...”

 

“Oh I'm not implying anything. Just that I hope you two get the privacy you deserve.” Rowen clears his throat when Gaius's cold stare fixes on him. Oh he knows exactly what he's implying but the old man is nothing but the best at playing coy. “Please do make sure that our dear Ludger is able to walk when he has to return to work.”

 

“Oh boy, there they go again.” Jude and Ludger sit on a bench too far to hear what they're saying but close enough to see the fuss they're making. “They must not've seen each other in a long time.” Ludger confirms with a nod. There's a brief moment of silence and Jude spies Ludger watching Gaius with a small but adoring smile. Jude knows he can't really take credit for something like this but, he will mention at the wedding that he _did_ introduce them. “In spite of everything, you guys managed it somehow...” He didn't mean to say that so loudly but now that he has Ludger's attention, he keeps going. “It's just...from the time you guys met to now. So much has happened in a year and a half.”

 

“Two years.” Ludger signs, correcting him.

 

“Wow...that long?” Jude wonders in his work is making him lose time. Six months might not seem like a long time but it is for the people who love you. “I don't know how you do it. I can barely handle it and it's just me but raising a child at the same time? I couldn't imagine.”

 

“I don't know either.” Ludger signs back and they share a laugh. For all intents and purposes, he and Gaius are in a long distance relationship regardless of whether or not the latter's occupation allows frequent travel. Even then, his own job takes up much of his time. He could work as much as 95 hours a week being sous chef in Trigleph Station. In fact, without Balan living so nearby, Elle could be spending much of her nights sleeping in her little corner in his office. “But we are better and stronger for it.”

 

“Yeah, I can tell. You're not a subtle as you think.” Jude admonishes much to Ludger's embarrassment but it's all in good fun. “If anything good has come out of all this craziness, it's you two and what you've become. People like you and Gaius give me hope for Elympios and Reize Maxia finally _coming_ together.” Jude fights to keep a straight face at Ludger's aghast expression.Ludger coughs as the good doctor pats his back a little too hard. He's not sure what he's more shocked at the joke or that it was _Jude_ who made it.

 

“Hey Ludger, you okay? You look a little _hot under the collar._ ” Leia says with a wink. For Elle's sake he assures her he's okay. More than okay, really. So okay, he just cannot stop thinking about what will happen tonight. The last time he and Gaius saw each other was two weeks ago and he's been waiting ever since.

 

While being amongst friends is a joy and a relief, Gaius finds himself eager for tonight. Elle is a wonderful child but she has a distinct aversion to privacy. Two weeks ago, they were alone for a brief moment and things got heated before they even got inside the apartment. Unfortunately, Elle waited up for them and slept on the couch. Besides, it would be awkward to explain to her just why Gaius had an unexpected sleepover that night. Sometimes she's a little too intuitive for her own good.

 

_Ludger loves Gaius like Daddy loved Mommy!_

 

She'd been a lot younger then. There's no telling what she'd say now. He's not sure he or Ludger could bear the embarrassment. Tonight, Elle is all too happy to sleep over with her Honorary big sisters, Leia, Elize and Driselle. Besides Dirselle has never seen Marksburg so Elle has taken it upon herself to show her mentor to all the best spots in town. Which Driselle is quickly finding out all of Elle's “best spots” are places to feed all the stay cats. This leaves Gaius and Ludger alone for two maybe three days if they're lucky.

 

Gaius doesn't like his mind wandering when there are important tasks at hand, but Ludger's hand on his thigh throughout lunch continues to distract him. No matter how he moves, Ludger's hand continues to find it's way back where it belongs. The worst part is, Ludger doesn't even realize he's doing it. He just wants to _touch_ Gaius. It's been two weeks, they've been holding it back all this time. Kisses last just a bit longer than they should. Sometimes just looking at each other gets too intense.

 

Being men that once struggled with outward affection, they've taken it very slow these past two years. When he met Ludger, the young chef didn't even like to be touched much less held, kissed or hugged. Yet things change, as they always do. They've found a great deal of solace in each other but today, they burn.

 

“Bye, Ludger! Bye Gaius!” Elle waves with both hands from the train platform when they leave Marksburg in the late afternoon. Ludger's a little worried, of course. He hasn't ever just left Elle in another city regardless of whether or not she's surrounded by the most responsible people he knows. He's aware his worries are groundless but he can't help it.

 

“She will be alright.” Gaius whispers in encouragingly in his ear. Oh Spirits, there is _absolutely no reason_ for Gaius to be so close to such a sensitive spot. “Think of us.” Gaius joins their hands and Ludger lets out a shaky breath. “ _This_ is what's important tonight.”

 

“Hey, what do you know! I thought you guys weren't leaving until later!” Ludger nearly jumps out of his skin as Alvin comes barreling down the aisle of the train with Rowen, Marcia and Muzet in tow. Damn it.

 

“Wow, Ludger, you're so flushed. How cute.” Muzet says dropping herself right next to Gaius and Alvin depositing himself right next to Ludger. Marcia and Rowen are too old for such games but they sit right in front of the couple, grinning a little too innocently.

 

“So you guys going to Drellin with us?” Alvin asks. “We _adults_ are about to get a few drinks in us and get _well acquainted_ with the best food in the city.” He grins because he already know the answer is no. Gaius has never wanted to punch this man more than he does right now. Alvin wraps his arm around Ludger and Muzet wraps herself around Gaius's arm. Damnit they're working in tandem.

 

“Yes, it should be a fine time.” Marcia chimes in. Ludger never pegged her for the playful type but she's marrying Rowen for a reason. “Ludger you must know all of the best wine pairings, being a chef. Alvin tells me you have quite the palette.” In other words, Alvin has told her about The Fennmont Ferment Incident. Every time Alvin says “just try it”, _don't_.

 

“Ah I'm afraid Gaius has already told me he won't be joining us tonight.” Rowen replies smirking right into the Gaius's steely glare. He knows he's going to pay dearly for this later but he's enjoying himself far too much to care. Ludger looks red enough to match the tomatoes he loves so much. “He and Ludger have _plans._ ”

 

“Oh! Do tell!” Muzet squeals. “He tries to hide it but Gaius really _is_ the affectionate type.” It sounds like a come on but everyone knows Muzet means nothing by it. The train ride is short but _miserable_. Alvin is just happy not to be the butt of the joke. The teasing ebbs just before Gaius nearly decides to get up and leave. Ludger looks like he's ready to burn a hole in the seat. They can't get off the train fast enough.

 

“Oh Ludger!” Muzet calls from the window. Ludger turns around before he realizes that he shouldn't have acknowledged her. “Do be _gentle_ with poor Gaius. You know how sensitive he is!”

 

“Dammnit, Muzet!” Gaius growls. Unfazed, their flighty friend and Alvin blow kisses from their window as the train speeds off clanging into the setting sun. Gaius lets out a growling sigh and runs a hand through his hair. “I should've known...”

 

“At least they wish us well.” Ludger signs but he has to admit Alvin's mischievous grin is one of hell of a boner-killer.

 

“I thought we were being _discrete_.” Gaius laments, grumbling. Ludger sighs with a shake of his head. It's the same way everytime they all get together. They tease each other like family. When everyone finally finds out what Jude and Milla did at the top of Kijira Seafalls, they'll probably just tease them about how long it took them to spill the truth. They'll never let Alvin live down getting his ass kicked by Rollo. Not even Rowen is immune. It's a way of showing their love for a one another. They're always like this. Even though they wouldn't change it for the world, Ludger kind of hates Alvin right now. He knows it that was his idea and he'll make him pay for it tomorrow.

 

“I don't think you have a discrete bone in your body.” Ludger retorts smirking.

 

“Oh?” Gaius challenges. “This coming from a man who's actually backflipped out of a conversation before?” Now they're doing it. “I seem to remember a conversation with Elize about Pink underwear as well. Hardly subtle.” They carry on like this all the way out of the train station.

 

Trigleph is beautiful tonight. Gaius never quite gets used to not seeing the stars, but the large early night moon hangs low in the sky and shines gently over the spots street lights can't reach. The gentle hush of people still out shopping, buskers and children excited about the extended holiday from school settle their nerves. Trigleph isn't the Gem of Elympios for nothing. It's times like this even a bustling metropolis is peaceful and beautiful. Of course it would be to Ludger no matter what happened. This is the place he met Gaius, the man who started his life all over again. They walk back to Ludger's apartment hand in hand and now that they're alone, the burn is back.

 

They clumsily maintain their composure for the sake of their stance of Public Displays of Affection. But Ludger's little errant touches can drive a man insane. Gaius swears the chef leaves a trail of fire down the side of his cheek when he tucks back a lock of hair for him. It may as well be revenge for Ludger because _Gaius_ keep leaning down and _whispering right into his ear_ knowing how _sensitive_ they are. _This is foreplay._ Ludger thinks vaguely as they walk into the lower corridors of Feres Apartments. Remembering that the elevator only takes them up two floors keeps their hands to themselves. Though the sight of Ludger biting his lip nearly makes Gaius's legs weak.

 

They're starved for each other. They spend too much time apart. They need skin on skin, heated kisses and hands raking through hair. They've waited so long. They took it slow. They've never wanted another person so completely, so  _badly_ . This is respite after a long, arduous journey. They're always surrounded by so many questions, but tonight they are the hushed exulted answer. Once inside Ludger's apartment, they shed their jackets and shoes. Balan is cat sitting tonight, so the apartment is completely silent.

 

With one swift step forward, Gaius gently pushes Ludger backwards until his back is against the closed front door. They could set this room on fire with the way they gaze into each other's eyes. They're both thinking and feeling the same things but truly seeing it for the first time with nothing to distract them is such a momentous experience they just have to stop and stare for a moment. It feels like a miracle. Gaius slips his hand under Ludger's chin and pulls him those few inches closer so he can taste those lips. Chapped but still somehow soft; it's a sensation he'll never forget. Ludger carefully sinks into the kiss. He gently caresses Gaius's face with both hands and the hand so gently tucked under his chin strays down his neck.

 

The kisses multiply. Ludger bites gently on Gaius's lower lip and suddenly the man's arms are tight around his waist. He grabs fistfuls of Gaius's shirt as their tongues press and wrap together. It's a constantly changing but euphoric taste; sweet, tangy with an electric finish that makes them pant and tremble. Gaius plants hot kisses up and down Ludger's neck. Their bodies search for _glorious friction_. At the feeling of Gaius's awakening erection grinding against his own, Ludger's hands instinctively begin to fumble with the buttons of Gaius's waistcoat. Gaius immediately responds and slips his hand under the other's thigh, lifting his leg up and greedily groping up and down.

 

“Sit down.” Gaius doesn't see Ludger's command but he feels the sign against his neck. So he makes himself at home on the couch abandoning his rumpled waistcoat on the way. Ludger stalks over shedding his suspenders and untucking his shirt. Only the moon shines in from the window; Ludger's skin looks like polished alabaster in it's pale light. He slides into Gaius's lap, straddling him. He's not quite sure what Ludger's planning, but he kisses him anyway. Even though all Gaius can think of is how _difficult_ it will be to get the other's pants off from this position. He leans in to taste that neck some more but if Ludger's hips keep bucking this way, he's going to have to make use of Ludger's washing machine. The initial erection is always the easiest to deal with.

 

Ludger is all hushed pants and sighs. If he could say Gaius's name, he would. Now it's time for him to tease Gaius's exposed skin. He gives Gaius's shirt the same treatment he gave the waistcoat. Even though he truly just wants to rip it open. But as his fingers unfetter the buttons, he slowly kneels down between Gaius's spread legs, kissing as he goes. He leaves small marks on Gaius's torso with his lips as he palm's the man's erection through his pants. They are not virgins, but Gaius has to admit Ludger's assertiveness is a pleasant surprise.

 

“I want to do something for you..” Ludger's hands spell out over his abdomen then one of them slips up to his now bare chest, gently stroking his nipple making sure he sits back. Ludger takes his other hand and slowly unzips Gaius's pants and frees the erection from its confines. Ludger won't waist time trying to guess the exact size, so he'll just settle on “big” for now. Gaius's mouth falls open when Ludger takes a long, dragging lick from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip then back down again. “Let me do this for you.” Ludger spells out again against his inner thigh. He lovingly teases the tip with his tongue. Gaius buries a hand in Ludger's hair as the other places his mouth over it.

 

There's something debauched about oral sex being the first means of sexual conduct. Gaius has always been of the mind that one such act is more for casual encounters. With the sight of Ludger on his knees, worshiping cock with his mouth all the while never breaking eye contact, the act suddenly becomes loving and intimate almost like a gift. Ludger wants this and Gaius will do just about anything to please him. He fights to keep his hips still. This is just the first step of what's to come. He will repay Ludger tenfold for this.

 

Gaius tastes like machismo but smells like winterberry trees. It's a part of his stoic charm. To be this close and intimate with these special parts of him are truly a gift and in this specific instance, almost too much to handle. Obscene slurping and gulping fills the room and Ludger provides all the pleasure he can. If Gaius fills his mouth like this, he wants to touch himself at the thought of how other parts of his body will feel. Gaius wants to be reserved and quiet but he's practically writhing on the couch. It's been a long time since any attention has been paid to this. They haven't touched each other or themselves in two weeks. Even now, Ludger puts both of his hands to work on Gaius's cock to fight the urge to touch himself.

 

“Ludger...” The warm is soft and Gaius just barely manages to keep his composure. He's not going to crumble this early in the night no matter how long it's been but damn it if Ludger is not making it incredibly difficult. He knows where the man learned to move his tongue like that, how to skip the gag reflex and how to keep going from there but none of that is important anymore. Ludger insistently strokes him with a wanting look in his eye. He wants Gaius to come inside his mouth. Of course, Ludger doesn't want him to mess up the floor.

 

It's a lot of cum. Gaius is a little embarrassed how quickly it was over. However the sight of Ludger leaning his head back and swallowing reminds him that he has energy to spare. Ludger collects the spare cum around his pink flushed lips with his index finger and dips into his mouth. They only break eye contact when Gaius cups the back of Ludger's neck and pulls him in for a powerful kiss. He tastes himself, but he wants to taste Ludger, so he digs deeper, kisses harder. When he pulls back, Ludger's swollen lips part greedily as he steal one more kiss. His eyes have glazed over and his mind his only filled with thoughts Gaius.

 

“I'm going into your bedroom.” Gaius says. Commanding baritone meets desire and it goes straight to Ludger's erection. “Meet me in there. I want you Naked.” Gaius smirks know the other watches him intently as he strides into the room, shutting the door gently behind him. He strips off his disheveled shirt and the undershirt beneath it. Quickly, he goes into the bathroom, grabs a towel and run some cold water over it. Leaving it damp, he folds it neatly on the nightstand. It will be useful later. He swears he hear the faint running of the tap in the kitchen but pays it no mind. By the time he's removed his socks, Ludger quietly enters the room, suddenly a great deal more demure than he was in the couch. Now that he's naked, modesty seems to have caught up with him. The dim, cold light makes the pink flush on Ludger's body stand out.

 

The fine sheen of sweat makes Gaius glow. Ludger's so eager to touch him more that he ends up running his hands over his hard, toned body before Gaius has a chance to pull him close. Holy Spirits, Gaius is such a beautiful man. Gaius kisses Ludger's arms and hands then trails kisses along his jawline. He beckons for Ludger to sit down on the bed but when he locates the lube, and turns back, the finds the other already laying on bed, legs slightly spread with a hazy smile on his face. Gaius decides the refractory period is over.

 

“No, turn over.” Gaius says stepping closer. When Ludger does so he shakes his head again. “On your knees.” He catches sight of Ludger's embarrassed smile as he presents his hips to the man standing above him. Ludger trembles with excitement as the mattress creaks with Gaius's weight on it. Gaius gropes him needily and is _actually teasing him_ ; letting the lube pour down his ass, spreading it with a finger then letting it linger around his sex before pulling away. Oh no, this is so unfair. He loves it. Gaius revels in Ludger's little whines and sighs and decides to indulge him. Ludger tenses as the first lube soaked finger pushes inside his hole.

 

“More. Moremoremore...” Ludger raps on the headboard. He gets more than he asked for when he feels _tongue. More, more_ becomes insistent _yes, yes_ as Gaius works his tongue into his puckered hole. Ludger is already leaving nail marks in the headboard. Gasping sloppily as the second finger slips inside. Gaius pumps his fingers in and out very slowly. He's driving the man crazy and he's enjoying every minute of it. Is this how Ludger felt just a moment ago on the couch? If so, he'll certainly make more use of it especially since Ludger's so responsive. Then again, he was the one shaking and moaning on the couch. He should get to taste Ludger's most intimate parts too. The younger man is so wet, so pliant, when he reaches the prostate, Gaius suddenly thinks he's doing himself and Ludger a disservice by having him face down in the pillows.

 

Ludger whines a bit when Gaius pulls out his fingers but giggles when the man roughly flips his over. Again, he needily reaches out for Gaius and when the older man obliges, he wraps his arms around him. Gaius lets him spell _“Mine, mine, mine”_ across his back as he nips those sensitive ears.

 

“Touch yourself.” He coaxes gently. Ludger makes a show of it, slowly moving his hand down to relieve his strained cock. He thinks that Gaius wants to watch him bring himself off though he'd rather...

 

Ludger lets out a gasp as Gaius pushes his two fingers back into his ass hitting his prostate almost instantly. The orgasm derails all thought and makes him arch off the bed, driving his nails into Gaius's back. Cum splatters all over his stomach and chest. Gods, he was not expecting that. It was incredible. He's almost dizzy. Gaius sits back a little to admire the panting, sex covered sight before him. Ludger hides his face bashfully but Gaius just smiles takes that hand and kisses it gently once more.

 

Now that he's memorized that titillating picture, he leans over to the nightstand to grab that handy damp towel. Watching Ludger shudder at the cold contact as Gaius moves in slow relaxing circles but he can't help but arch into the touch when he “accidentally” grazes over his nipples. Watching Ludger squirm like that, reminds Gaius that he's painfully hard. It's high time he was rid of these pants. Ludger forgets all about the towel when he sees Gaius's cock spring free for a second time tonight. The thought of being filled with that thing makes his body sing in anticipation. He's been well prepared. Even though he's just come, his cock wakes up all over again but Gaius doesn't leave anything to chance and lubes up his fingers once more. He adds a third one, just in case. He even hits the prostate once more just to see Ludger gasp again.

 

By the time he's done, Ludger is hot and needy all over again. He wants to be touched and stuffed so he can drag his nails down Gaius' back again. Enough with the foreplay, he wants true, pure consummation. Gaius adores that shy but excited smile as he takes Ludger's hips and aligns them with his. The head of his cock is at Ludger entrance and even though his partner is more than ready for this, he hesitates.

 

“Tell me if it hurts.” Nothing should ruin this moment. Not even Gaius himself. When Ludger gives him a half lidded, eager nod, he pushes inside. He must go slow but Ludger is so tight. Immediately, he wants to give this hole the rough treatment it needs to be satisfied but Ludgers harsh breathing is an instant indication that that is out of the question. It has been a while. For a moment, he's worried if he hurt him but Ludger's hands don't move. They stay locked onto his wrists keeping him in place as his body reconciles the sudden intrusion. Ludger watches Gaius struggle to contain himself. The older man's muscles quiver under his fingers. Nothing can be heard but their loud, fevered panting. Gaius has to be slow when Ludger nods for him to continue. He sheathes himself all the way in and Ludger's mouth falls open. Gaius's member nudges his prostate just enough to make him want more. He gives Gaius a nod and trusts him to start slow.

 

Gaius's thrusts are sweet, shallow and _accurate_. Ludger's shuddering sighs play like music in his ears. Between the pain and the pleasure, the younger man's toes have already started curling. It's been so long since he's been treated like this. Gaius gives him so much love and care. He's done nothing in his life to deserve it. All he can do in return is love Gaius as truly and completely as he can. He wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him in for a sloppy, wanting kiss only breaking it with a gasp when Gaius begins to thrust just a little deeper. Ludger completely forgets the pain. When the younger man's bucking hips match Gaius's rhythm, it's his turn to gasp.

 

“Ludger...” Gaius's sincere reverence makes his name sound like a prayer. Ludger draws “I love you”s all over Gaius's skin; paper thin whines and moans crawl out from his throat. Everything feels _so good_. From the touch of Gaius's fingers over his erect nipples to the slow now deep thrusts of his thick cock. Gaius peppers dark kiss marks over Ludger's chest and neck. Heavy lidded blue eyes watch every move he makes. He has no clue how he managed to find such a rare beauty. Ludger may as well be an angel. He's never met anyone so wholly good and patient. He is truly fortunate.

 

“Harder.” Ludger pleadingly beats onto his chest. Who is he to deny the wishes of this angel? Ludger's desperate whimpers are buried in the sound of flesh on flesh slapping together. Gaius moves Ludger's knees up to his shoulders, grunting as Ludger's tight sex surrounds him in twitching, quivering flesh with each pulsating thrust. The bed quakes under them but Ludger swears it's the earth that moving. Gaius's thrusts make fireworks inside of him. He's never felt pleasure like this before. It's everything around him. Ludger hardly notices when Gaius hauls them into a sitting position. He simply throws his arms around him and lovingly bites and licks his lips.

 

Ludger arms and legs wrapped around him give Gaius the perfect leverage. He wraps his arms round Ludger's waist and his hips surge upward. Ludger throws his head back. This new angle is heaven. Moans and admonitions mingle together. Gaius lost count of how many times he's whispered 'I love you” against those lips. The heat rises to impossible levels. Gaius's pounding thrusts shake Ludger's body. It's coming. In this moment, they are the only two people in this world. Everything revolves around them.

 

“Together...together...” Gaius moans in Ludger's ear. They throw together one last wet kiss. The the climax breaks like a momentous wave. Ludger's body goes completely rigid. A loud ragged noise sounds from his throat as he throws his head back. The edges of his vision gray out. Gaius buries his face in Ludger's neck as the deluge pours out of him. Load on load fills Ludger's hole as his body shakes in the throes of orgasm. They fall back on the bed, panting heavily.

 

“Incredible.” Ludger mouths soundlessly against Gaius's lip as they lap at each other's sore, swollen lips. He shudders when Gaius pulls out of him. Gobs of hot stickiness rolls down his butt and thighs. Sparkling stars cloud his vision. After that, he must've blacked out because the next thing he knows they're under the covers, Gaius's towel is on the end of the bed and the man himself watches him intently, likely just making sure he hasn't overheated. He smiles, letting Gaius take him into his arms and hold him close. Those rippling muscle still tremble from the orgasm. With their naked bodies pressed together like this, it's as though nothing in this world can touch them.

 

With Ludger in his arms, Gaius drifts off to sleep to the soft cadence of “I love you” being played out in feather light kisses on his neck. However, when he wakes up the next morning Ludger is gone. Even now, the man wakes up with the sun. The bathroom door is open and he smells evidence of a shower. More's the pity. He would've like to add “Ludger: wet, naked and needy” to his growing mental gallery of Ludger during sex. He'll stick the image right after “Ludger: Most beautiful in Afterglow”. He sits up and stretches. He's a little sore and no wonder judging by the black marks the headboard made in the wall. The sound of rummaging comes from behind the door. He doesn't have to smell anything to know that Ludger is already cooking breakfast. Just as he gets up to join him, however, Ludger opens the bedroom door with a small tray in hand. He's walking very carefully, he sore and his knees are still a little weak, but he's still going to cook some breakfast, dammnit.

 

Not that Gaius isn't appreciative. But he finds himself looking past the two bowls of eggs and rice and right at Ludger who's wearing _his_ shirt, a smile and nothing else. Gaius can see everything in the sunlight. Including the marks he left all over him. He feels both proud and guilty. They still have to go out later today and reconvene with their friends. If they thought yesterday was bad, tonight will be a practice in humility.

 

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Ludger assures him that that was the best sleep he'd ever had. “Come here.” Gaius stretches out a hand with the warmest smile Ludger has ever seen. Placing the tray down on the desk, he takes that warm hand in his and joins Gaius in bed only to find himself in the man's lap arms wrapped possessively around his waist. The hot tickles of last night are already back and they end up kissing any further good morning greetings. Neither of them have brushed their teeth yet but the morning breath doesn't faze them. The feeling of Gaius's hand through his hair makes Ludger believe that everything will be alright. Whatever happens from this point on, he and Gaius will have each other. Gaius knows he's staring in the eyes of the man he's going to spend the rest of his days with.

 

Of course this will raise some questions. When will they be able to see each other everyday? Do they move in together? If they do where will they go? Could they really make Elle change schools again? Of course, they'll have to get married too but that's a question he'll have to ask Ludger and only when the time is right. Ludger grinds against him at just the right time, derailing his train of though completely. These question can't be answered right now. Best forget them and enjoy what they have right now. Besides, he's hungry.

 

Just...not for eggs.

 


End file.
